Dream High
by YunnieBoo10
Summary: Kisah masa percintaan SMA Yunho dan Jaejoong. Author baru disini Mohon bantuannya dengan sangat :) WARN: Kisahnya anak SMA banget... Mohon bantuannya sunbaenim:D Read and Review?


"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 12 Alam 1, namaku adalah Jung Yunho dari kelas 12 Sosial 2. Aku telah menyukaimu dari kelas 10. Maukah kau menajdi kekasihku?"

"…..Boleh."

* * *

_**Tittle : Dream High**_

_**Author : YunnieBoo10**_

_**Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong dan kawan-kawannya**_

_**Disclaimer: : God**_

_**Warning : Fic pertama di FFn. Kalo ada yang salah mohon dikasih tau^^ oh iya, Sistem sekolah di fic ini aku buat sama kayak sistem sekolah di Indonesia^^**_

* * *

Jung Yunho keluar dari mobil Jazz hitam kesayangannya dengan raut wajah dipenuhi senyum. Kemarin ia berhasil menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang sudah disukainya dari kelas 1 SMA. Dan ternyata, Jaejoong menerimanya! Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama mereka berpacaran. Ah~ Yunho sudah membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya berpacaran dengan orang terkasih.

Yunho menekan tombol kunci pada mobilnya. Membetulkan letak tas selempangnya yang ada dibahu kanannya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dibadan mobil miliknya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Setelah memastikan penampilannya _ok_, ia menggerakan kakinya berjalan mendekati gedung Cassiopeia _High School_.

Cassiopeia _High School_ adalah sekolah yang lumayan ter_favorite_ di Seoul. Sekolah ini menggerakan _system_ penjurusan Alam dan Sosial. Jurusan Alam adalah jurusan yang akan berisikan pelajaran seperti Fisika, Kimia, ataupun Biologi. Sedangkan Sosial adalah jurusan yang akan berisikan pelajaran Sejarah, Ekonomi atau Geografi. Cara menentukan jurusan Alam atau Sosial bagi suatu murid dengan cara menggunakan _test_ yang diadakan saat pertama kali kita memasuki kelas 10 di Cassiopeia _High School_. Di Cassiopeia _High School_ terdiri dari 10 kelas. 4 kelas Alam, 4 kelas Sosial, 1 kelas Akselerasi dan 1 kelas Internasional. Biasanya mereka yang memang rajin dan pintar akan masuk kelas Alam atau Akselerasi, dan mereka yang terbilang malas akan masuk kelas Sosial. Dan mereka yang termasuk orang kaya akan memilih kelas Internasional.

Tokoh utama kita, yaitu Jung Yunho adalah penghuni kelas 12 Sosial 2. Yah, ia bukanlah murid yang malas akan tetapi ia adalah murid yang alergi dengan hal-hal berbau Fisika, Kimia dan Biologi. Yunho adalah anak dari keluarga yang berkecukupan tetapi tidak terlalu cukup. Mudahnya, ia lahir dikeluarga yang biasa saja. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai Hakim sedangkan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga. Ia adalah anak pertama dan memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang masih dibangku SMP. Sedari kecil ia melihat ayahnya yang seorang hakim membuatnya bercita-cita bekerja di Kejaksaan. Maka dari itu, saat ia tahu ia masuk kelas Sosial ia merasa senang karena selain ia alergi dengan Fisika, Biologi dan Kimia ia juga memang bercita-cita dibidang Sosial.

Yunho termasuk murid lelaki yang masuk _list_ incaran para yeoja. Postur tubuhnya bagus, wajahnya lumayan tampan dan juga sifatnya yang memang baik dan _friendly_. Ia juga lumayan aktif disekolah membuat ia lumayan terkenal. Ia mengambil 2 eskul disekolahnya. Hapkido dan juga Basket. Dan juga bila ada festival yang akan diadakan sekolah, ia dengan sukarela mencalonkan diri menjadi panitia.

Kembali kepada aktivitas Yunho yang sekarang baru sampai dilantai 2. Biasanya ia akan berbelok kearah kiri namun kini, ia berbelok kearah kanan. Ia menyusuri kelas-kelas murid-murid jurusan Alam menuju kelas yang ada dipojok koridor. Sekolah masih sangatlah sepi. Wajar karena sekolah baru dimulai sekitar 1 jam lagi. Saat melihat papan kelas dengan tulisan "12 ALAM 1" ia segera mempercepat jalannya dan melirik kearah kelas itu.

Itu dia!

Yunho tersenyum dan segera memasuki kelas yang masih sangat sepi itu. Hanya ada satu orang diruangan itu. Setelahnya ia menghampiri orang itu yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dari iPod hitamnya. "Jaejoong-ah~"

Sosok yang kini ada dihadapan Yunho mendongak dan menatap Yunho datar. Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada didepan meja Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak kekelas?" tanya Jaejoong heran seraya menatap Yunho yang kini sedang mengeluarkan susu kotakan dari dalam tasnya.

"Nanti saja. Aku mau menyapa kekasihku yang satu ini dulu." jawab Yunho santai seraya menusukan sedotan ke susu kotakan yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ia mematikan lagu iPodnya lalu melepaskan _headset_nya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit merapikan poni Yunho.

Yunho yang diperlakukan selembut itu oleh Jaejoong hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Nanti saat makan siang…jangan membeli makanan dikantin. Aku membawa makan siang untuk kita berdua," ujar Jaejoong yangs udah berhenti merapikan poni Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. _Omo_~ ternyata Jaejoong sudah melaksanakan permintaannya bahkan sebelum ia meminta!

Yunho mengangguk semangat, "_Ok_!" ujarnya semangat lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong lembut sedangkan jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan handphone yang ada disaku celananya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan iPhone yang baru ia beli saat ulang tahunnya kemarin lalu menatap ke layar untuk mencari tau siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu acara pacarannya dengan Jaejoong.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Yoochun-ah?" sapa Yunho malas.

_"Ya! Yunho-ah! Eodiya?"_ ternyata Yoochunlah yang menelepon Yunho. Sahabat dekat Yunho dari SD. Dan kebetulan sekali, mereka sekelas.

"Dikelas Jaejoong. _Wae_?" tanya Yunho seraya mengigiti sedotan dari susu kotakannya yang kini sudah habis.

_"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Sejarah?"_ tanya Yoochun.

"_Mwo_? Tugas? Sejarah? Memang ada?" Yunho mulai terdengar panik.

_"Jung Yunho pabbo! Kemarin aku sudah bilangkan bahwa ada tugas Sejarah dan menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakannya karena aku malas mengerjakannya!"_ Yoochun berteriak membuat Yunho sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga kanannya.

"_Omo. Mianhae_! Aku lupa! Kau dimana? Aku akan mengerjakan sekarang," Yunho segera berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong.

_"Aku baru akan parkir. Arraso. Pinjam saja dari si Ikan. Aku yakin dia sudah mengerjakan. Kalau dia tidak mau kasih, ancam saja dia, Bilang kau akan mencium si monyet kesayangannya itu didepan wajahnya langsung!"_ usul Yoochun tidak masuk akal.

"Aku bilang kau saja yang akan melakukan itu,"

_"Shiro!"_ setelah itu Yoochun memutuskan hubungan telepon itu membuat Yunho berdecak kecil.

Yunho memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya yang sempat ia lepas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang ia tahan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Sejarah. Aku mau menyontek dulu. Sampai nanti, Jaejoong-ah~" pamit Yunho. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong lalu segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa lalu merapihkan poninya yang dihancurkan oleh kekasihnya.

* * *

Kim Jaejoong adalah murid yang diidamkan setiap orang tua didunia. Jaejoong sangatlah pandai. Ia selalu mendapatkan ranking satu disetiap ujian sekolah. Ia juga sempat ditawarkan masuk Akselerasi tetapi ia menolak. Jaejoong lahir dengan wajah yang terpahat sempurna. Bibir yang merah, hidung yang mancung, kulit yang putih mulus dan rambut hitam yang halus dan berkialauan. Jaejoong sangatlah cantik untuk ukuran namja. Postur tubuhnya lumayan tinggi menambah nilai plus didalam dirinya. Dan lagi, ia lahir dikeluarga yang berada. Ayahnya adalah insinyur dan ibunya adalah dokter spesialis Jantung. Ia lahir dikeluarga yang memang jenius.

Jaejoong sendiri adalah sosok yang lumayan pendiam tetapi terkadang bisa juga cerewet. Ia adalah sosok yang mandiri. Kemampuan memasaknya juga tidak diragukan. Tidak heran ia adalah _ace_ disetiap perlombaan memasak yang diikuti eskulnya yaitu eskul memasak. Selain ikut eskul memasak, ia juga ikut eskul teater dan paduan suara. Ia sendiri juga anggota OSIS tepatnya sekertaris utama OSIS. Guru-guru juga sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Karena selain ia aktif di kegiatan di luar kelas, ia juga murid yang aktif dikelas. Ia akan maju bilang ditunjuk, ia akan menjawab bila ditanya dan ia akan bertanya bila tidak mengerti.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran pertama baru saja berbunyi. Lee-_seonsaengnim_ baru saja keluar kelas dan Jaejoong baru saja menaruh buku Fisikanya kedalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggrisnya saat Junsu, teman dekatnya menghampirinya dan menggebrak meja Jaejoong keras membuat Jaejoong dan seluruh kelas terlonjak kaget.

"Ya, Junsu-ah! Kau membuatku kaget," Jaejoong menatap Junsu kesal. Junsu balas menatap Jaejoong tajam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, "Memang kau tidak membuatku kaget, hah?!" Junsu berseru tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong meringis kecil. "Aku membuat kau kaget bagaimana?" Jaejoong bertanya tidak mengerti. "Kau dan Jung Yunho dari kelas Sosial 2, berpacaran?!" tanya Junsu keras membuat satu kelas kaget. Jaejoong yang jenius itu? Berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho dari kelas Sosial? Ini pasti lelucon.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran, "Oh, iya benar. Baru saja kemarin. _Mian ne_, aku lupa memberitahumu, Junsu-ah," jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum. Junsu membuka mulutnya lebar lalu memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menggerak-gerakan kepala Jaejoong kekanan dan kekiri. "Kim Jaejoong! Yang benar saja! Kau, berpacaran dengan anak kelas Sosial?!"

Jaejoong memukul pelan tangan Junsu untuk berhenti mengerak-gerakan kepalanya. "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Anak Sosial, Jae. Kau jangan bercanda!" seru Heechul yang duduk dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengan anak Sosial?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Mereka ada sekumpulan anak bodoh dan malas. Menjijikan, Jaejoong-ah," komentar Heechul pedas.

Jaejoong membalikan badannya menatap Heechul, "Ya, Chullie. Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Anak kelas Sosial tidak semuanya bodoh dan pemalas. Ada saja kok yang pintar dan memang berniat masuk Sosial karena memang cita-citanya berhubungan dengan Sosial." jelas Jaejoong. Sedangkan Heechul hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau serius? Dengan Jung Yunho itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Iya, aku memang sangat menyukainya. Dan aku senang sekali saat tahu ia juga menyukaiku bahkan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Saat itu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengiyakan ajakannya untuk berpacaran," Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan tersenyum bahagia. Melihat senyum Jaejoong, Junsu hanya terdiam. Temannya ini sepertinya memang sangat menyukai Jung Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang sangat menyukainya," ujar Junsu setelah itu ia kembali ke mejanya dan tak lama Park-seonsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas.

* * *

Yunho baru saja berdiri saat tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh Hangeng. "Yo, Yunho-ah~ kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong dari kelas Alam 1 itu ya?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sudah tersebar ya? Padahal baru Yoochun yang aku beritahu."

Kangin meninju pelan bahu kanan Yunho, "Ya, hebat sekali kau, Jung! Mendapatkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Si primadona Csssiopeia _High School_! Aku heran. Apa yang dilihat Jaejoong darimu? Wajah, biasa saja. Kaya juga tidak. Pintar? Cih, apalagi itu."

Yunho tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kangin, "Kharisma! Itu lah yang aku punya!" dan seketika itu juga Yunho kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari Kangin.

Yoochun menghampiri yunho dan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Yunho, "Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau menyatakan cinta ke Jaejoongmu itu?"

Yunho tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas meja miliknya. Ia berdehem pelan lalu menatap Yoochun, Hangeng dan juga Kangin yang menatapnya penasaran. "Hmm…"

Saat ia baru membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba namanyanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Yunho." Yunho dan ketiga temannya segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik dengan kotak makan ditangannya.

Yunho langsung tersenyum dan meloncat turun dari mejanya, "Ceritanya nanti saja, _ok_? Aku makan siang dulu," pamit Yunho kepada ketiga temennya lalu segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tersenyum kearah Yunho setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan kearah ketiga teman Yunho itu.

"Jadi, kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Yunho saat ia sudah berdiri didepan kelas tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Di kantin saja." usul Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk dan segera merangkul bahu Jaejoong lalu keduanya berjalan bersama kearah kantin.

* * *

Jaejoong sedang membereskan kotak makan yang sekarang sudah habis isinya tanpa ada sisa. Sedangkan Yunho sedang meneguk habis minum yang juga dibawakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng, "_Ani_. Tadi _Appa_ yang mengantar." jawab Jaejoong. "Hari ini pulang bareng aku saja. Aku bawa mobil dan besok, aku jemput saja." Pinta Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu tersenyum mengangguk, "_Ne, arraso._"

* * *

"Hey, Jae." panggil Yunho saat dirinya dan Jaejoong berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah seraya menunggu bel masuk. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan bergumam kecil. Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong lalu berdehem kecil, "Hm, bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu nama khusus?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, "Nama khusus?"

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Eum! Seperti panggilan khusus. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu dengan nama itu," jelasnya.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Jaejoong seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Yunho tersenyum sumringah, "_Ok_, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Boo. BooJaejoongie. Manis bukan?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu…Yunnie."

Mata Yunho melebar lalu senyumnya semakin lebar, "Terdengar manis. Baiklan terserah kau saja. Ayo, ke kelas. Aku akan mengantar sampai ke kelasmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu Yunho mulai merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong dengan tenang meminum susu kotaknya.

"Sampai jumpa saat pulang, Jae. Belajar yang benar!" ujar Yunho saat dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah didepan kelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil setelah itu Yunho berjalan kearah kelasnya. Setelah memastikan punggung Yunho menghilang dibalik tembok Jaejoong berniat masuk sampai ada seseorang memanggilnya dan menahannya.

"Jaejoong-ah,"

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ada apa, Siwon-ah?"

* * *

Kim-_seonsaengnim_ tidak masuk membuat kelas 12 Alam 1 menjadi ribut karena mereka mendapatkan jam kosong yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan. Ada yang mengobrol, mendengarkan lagu, dan ada juga yang belajar. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Junsu, Heechul, Sungmin dan juga Ryewook. Tiba-tiba iPhone milik Jaejoong bergetar. Jaejoong segera mengambil handphonenya tersebut. Ternyata ada line dari Yunho.

* * *

**Jung Yunho: Boo, **_**mianhaee**_**. Aku hari ini baru diberitahu oleh kapten basket udik a.k.a Lee Donghae si manusia ikan bahwa hari ini ada latihan basket. **_**Ottoke**_**?T_T**

**Kim Jaejoong: Aku akan menunggumu.**

**Jung Yunho: **_**Jeongmal**_**? Tapi kalau sampai sore, bagaimana?**

**Kim Jaejoong: Tidak apa. Tadi aku sudah beritahu **_**Appa**_** bahwa aku pulang bersamamu. Dan kata **_**Appa**_** tidak apa.**

**Jung Yunho: **_**Arra**_**_._ Setelah bel pulang kau langsung ke lapangan **_**indoor**_** basket saja.**

**Kim Jaejoong: **_**Ne**_**, ****arraso****, Yunnie-yaa**

* * *

Yunho dan Yoochun dengan panik menyusuri gedung Cassiopeia _High School_. Mereka telat datang latihan karena tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Park-_seonsaengnim_ dijalan dan dipaksa oleh beliau untuk membantunya membawa tumpukan buku ke perpustakaan. Saat Yunho dan Yoochun sampai dilapangan _indoor_ basket, anak-anak basket yang lain sudah mulai pemanasan sedangkan mereka berdua, ganti baju saja belum. Donghae menatap mereka garang. Yunho dan Yoochun segera memberi penjelasan kepada Donghae dan syukurlah Donghae menerima alasan mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera ganti baju.

Yunho dan Yoochun dengan cepat berjalan kearah ruang loker.

Yoochun baru selesai mengunci lokernya dan menatap Yunho yang berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Sedang apa, Yun? Ayo cepat!"

"Iya sebentar. Aku sedang bertanya kepada Jaejoong dia dimana,"

* * *

**Jung Yunho: Boo, **_**eodiya**_**?**

**Kim Jaejoong: Dikantin, Yunnie. Aku beli minuman dulu. Setelah itu baru kelapangan.**

**Jung Yunho: **_**Arraso**_

* * *

Yunho segera menaruh handphonenya kedalam tas dan merapikan barang-barangnya lalu segera mengunci lokernya. Setelah itu ia dan Yoochun segera berjalan menuju lapangan.

Jaejoong berjalan tenang kearah lapangan _indoor_ basket. Tangan kanannya membawa sebotol _milkshake_ coklat yang tadi ia beli dikantin. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit malas untuk pergi menunggu Yunho saat ia latihan basket. Bukan apa-apa. Ia malas bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon. Nama yang menjadi idola nomor 1 di Cassiopeia _High School_. Sangat amat tampan. Selain itu dia juga pintar. Ia berasal dari kelas Alam 2. ia juga kaya raya. Banyak yang mengidamkan Choi Siwon menjadi pedamping mereka akan tetapi Choi Siwon sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Yaitu, Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak mereka kelas 11, Siwon sudah berulang kali menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong. Tapi selalu Jaejoong tolak dengan alasan yang sama. Yaitu bahwa ia, Kim Jaejoong telah menyukai namja lain. Dan itu memang benar. Jaejoong memang sudah suka kepada Yunho sejak kelas 10. Dan Jaejoong tidak pernah berhasil membuka hatinya kepada yang lain.

Sebenernya Jaejoong tidak membenci Siwon karena telah menyukainya. Itu bukan salah Siwon. Ia cenderung tidak enak pada Siwon karena telah berulang kali menolaknya. Yaa..pasti sakit bukan ditolak oleh orang yang kita sayang? Tetapi rasa Jaejoong berganti menjadi tidak suka pada Siwon sejak siang tadi. Saat ia baru selesai makan siang bersama Yunho, Siwon memanggilnya yang baru saja akan masuk kelas.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"__Jaejoong-ah,"_

_Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ada apa, Siwon-ah?"_

Siwon berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu menarik Jaejoong kepojok koridor. Jaejoong menatap Siwon bingung.

"Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho, dari kelas Sosial?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Siwon tertawa kecil membuat Jaejoong menatapnya heran, "_Wae_?"

"Kau serius, Jaejoong-ah? Jangan bilang alasan kau menolakku selama ini karena dia? Karena Jung Yunho itu?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong terdiam lalu mengangguk. Siwon tertawa keras melihat Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jangan bercanda, Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Joongie-yaa~ sadarlah. Kau menolakku, demi Jung Yunho itu? Jae, aku seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari Jung Yunho itu. Aku kaya, aku pintar, aku punya segalanya. Masa depanmu akan lebih cerah bila bersamaku, Joongie-yaa" ujar Siwon sombong.

Jaejoong memandang Siwon tidak suka. Setelah itu ia segera berjalan pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon terus menerus memanggil Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Dan ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk dikursi penonton yang berada didereta pertengahan. Dari situ ia bisa melihat Yunho dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sedang latihan basket. Terlihat sangat keren. Dan disisi lain Jaejoong merasa bangga. Karena sosok keren itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran. Hubungan mereka selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka juga tidak pernah bertengkar hebat. Walaupun sesekali mereka bertengkar karena alasan sepele. Ternyata, Jaejoong yang begitu dewasa diluar bila dihadapan Yunho bisa menjadi sosok yang manja, mudah marah dan juga pencemburu! Saat mereka kencan apabila Yunho tidak berinisiatif untuk menggengam tangannya duluan atau merangkul pinggangnya, Jaejoong akan marah. Ia akan menuduh Yunho yang tidak-tidak. Seperti menuduh bahwa Yunho malu punya pacar seperti Jaejoong makanya ia tidak mau menunjukan keintiman mereka didepan umum. Atau apabila Yunho telat menjemput Jaejoong pulang les dan membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu lebih dari 15 menit. Yunho juga harus sabar menemani Jaejoong yang setiap minggu perawatan salon dan setiap bulan perawatan tubuh.

Akan tetapi semua kesabaran Yunho itu dibalas dengan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah lupa membuatkannya bekal. Apabila Jaejoong bermain kerumah Yunho maka Jaejoonglah yang membuatkan makanan dirumah Yunho. Bila Yunho sakit, Jaejoong akan segera kerumah Yunho dan mengurus Yunho dengan sabar. Semenjak ada Jaejoong, Yunho tidak pernah lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. Karena pada dasarnya, Yunho tidak pernah malas mengerjakan tugas. Hanya, lupa. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong mengusulkan bila Yunho ada tugas ia harus segera memberitahu Jaejoong tugas apa itu dan kapan akan dikumpulkan. Bila sudah dekat-dekat waktu mengumpulkan tugas, Jaejoong akan mengingatkan Yunho dan saat itu juga Yunho akan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat manis. Diakhir pekan bila keduanya tidak sibuk mereka akan berkencan atau sekedar Yunho kerumah Jaejoong atau sebaliknya. Dan keduanya menonton dvd bersama. Setiap malam bila keduanya tidak bisa tidur, mereka akan video call melalui Skype atau sekedar telfonan. Keduanya tidak pernah putus komunikasi. Disekolah juga mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Yunho juga sudah berubah profesi menjadi supir pribadi Jaejoong. Ia mengantar-jemput Jaejoong kesekolah, tempat les, dan bahkan salon.

Tidak ada yang pernah berpikiran bahwa keduanya akan terpisahkan jarak melihat kedekatan mereka bedua. Tidak ada. Karena dipikiran mereka, dimana ada Yunho, disitu ada Jaejoong.

* * *

"Boo, sebentar lagi kita akan ujian lalu kuliah. Kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" tanya Yunho disaat dirinya dan Jaejoong sedang berada ditepi sungai Han.

"Kau sendiri, Yun?" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah balas bertanya.

Yunho memandang langit hangat lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja Universitas Seoul, boo."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Yun, kalau aku mau pergi, apa kau akan mengijinkan?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong lalu menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Maksudmu, boo?"

"Yunnie, aku…aku ingin bersekolah di Amerika."

Hening.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho khawatir. Wajah Yunho tampak datar. Namun, lama-lama sebuah senyuman muncul diwajah yang sangat Jaejoong sukai itu.

"Arra. Pergilah ke Amerika."

"Yun?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget. Ia berpikir Yunho akan menahannya tapi ternyata?

"Kau bilang kau ingin bersekolah ke Amerika. Aku yakin kau ingin mengejar cita-cita mu sebagai arsitek disana. Dan aku tidak ada hak untuk menahanmu. Lagipula, aku juga ingin melihatmu sukses. Pergilah. Lagipula kita masih bisa Skype setiap hari bukan? Line, dan segala macam lainnya? Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kita putus komunikasi, Jae. Lagipula bila kita berdua saling percaya satu sama lain, kita pasti akan bertahan. Selama apapun kita berpisah." jelas Yunho panjang. Setelah berbicara panjang, Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali.

* * *

Ujian Nasional SMA barulah selesai kemarin. _Test_ untuk masuk Universitas Seoul masih 2 bulan lagi. Tetapi selama 2 bulan itu, Yunho akan belajar dengan giat. Dan hari ini, ia akan mengantarkan kekasih tercintanya untuk pergi ke negeri Paman Sam. Ujian _test_ masuk kuliah yang Jaejoong mau akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi sehingga Jaejoong harus mulai bergegas ke Amerika.

Yunho mengangkat koper yang baru saja ditutup Jaejoong lalu menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memandang kamarnya.

"Tidak ada yang lupa kan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Nah, _kajja_."

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang akan Jaejoong naiki mengejutkan Jaejoong, keluarga Kim dan juga Yunho. Orang tua Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Yunho segera berdiri. Ayah dan Ibu Jaejoong segera memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong sayang seraya membisikan kata-kata seperti "Hati-hati", "Jangan lupakan makan" dan "Cepatlah kembali". Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Yunho lalu memeluknya erat.

"Yunnie.." bisik Jaejoong manja.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menciumi kepala Jaejoong saying. "Pergilah, Jae. Dan cepatlah kembali kepelukanku."

Jaejoong yang masih dipelukan Yunho mengangguk. Lalu Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, bila kau tidak sibuk, kau harus online Skype dan kita harus melakukan _Video Call_. Bila kau sibuk dan tidak bisa online Skype kau harus mengabariku lewat Line, Twitter atau Kakao. Jangan pernah sampai lupa memberiku kabar." Perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk menurut.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun disana. Bila ada yang mendekatimu, bilang pada mereka kau sudah punya kekasih!"

"_Arrasoo_, Yunnie."

"Bila ada yang mau menjadi temanmu, kau harus memberitahuku."

"_Nee_."

"Jangan pernah lupakan makan. Jangan terlalu sibuk sampai kau jatuh sakit."

"_Arra_."

"Dan…usahakanlah kembali padaku dalam waktu 3 tahun…" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu. Membuat Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku akan usahakan Yunnie…"

"_Ne_, aku percaya padamu." ujar Yunho seraya mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Terdengar kembali pemberitahuan tentang pesawat Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho segera melepas pelukannya dan Jaejoong. "Nah, _kajja_. Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pesawat,"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menarik kopernya dan sekali lagi pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya. Perlahan ia berjalan menjauhi Yunho dan kedua orangtuanya.

"BooJae!" Yunho berteriak membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Ia membalikan badannya dan melihat Yunho berlari kearah. Yunho menggengam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan hangat.

"Saat kau kembali aku akan buktikan kepada Siwon bahwa bersamaku, kau akan mempunya masa depan yang cerah!" ujar Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Yunnie, kau—"

"Ya, aku mendengar perkataan Siwon saat dulu. Maka dari itu. Aku akan membuktikan kepadanya bahwa perkataannya salah. Dan saat kau kembali, kau akan berhadapan denganku. Seorang jaksa yang sangat sukses di Korea Selatan! Dan bila itu benar-benar terjadi, saat itu juga. Saat kau pertama kali melihatku, aku akan menjadikanmu sepenuhnya dan membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa Kim Jaejoong murid lulusan kelas Alam yang telah menjadi Arstitek adalah milik Jung Yunho, seorang murid lulusan kelas Sosial yang sekarang menjadi Jaksa yang sangat sukses!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat, "Aku pegang janjimu, Yun!"

"Nah, untuk sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Boo. _Saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghae_."

"_Nado_, Yun.."

Dan genggaman tangan keduanya pun semakin lama semakin terlepas dan sepenuhnya lepas. Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Ya. Ia berjanji akan menepati janjinya pada Jaejoong.

"Sampai jumpa, Boo. Cepatlah kembali. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Yunho saat ia sudah tidak melihat punggung Jaejoong lagi.

* * *

**END**

* * *

ANYEONG!

Aku author baru^^

Gimana sunbaenim? Masih banyak yang salah ya? :o

Mohon dikoreksi kalau ada yang salah :-D

Cerita ini terinspirasi pas aku lagi ngelakuin test penempatan IPA atau IPS hehehehe!

Kalau kisah cintanya sih gabungan dari beberapa kisah nyata dari temen dan inspirasiku sendiri.

Mohon review dan kritiknya sunbaenim ku tersayang hehe :D


End file.
